


To Build A Home

by seasalt_wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Rick, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, It Gets Better, M/M, Scenting, THEY BONED, We hope, a tired rick, deep down, flowers fuck shit up, glenn loves her so much though, ho boy, i didn't mean to, i write most chapters at 3am, keep it in your pants negan, maggie is scary, my mother would be so proud, oh yeah, ooc Rick Grimes, supernatural shenaigans, the sex is gonna be fun, werewolf Negan, werewolf dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalt_wolf/pseuds/seasalt_wolf
Summary: Rick hasn’t had a normal sleeping pattern in years. But still, he was often told his optimism was one of his many endearing traits so he holds out hope.Or: Rick just wants his family and someone to love. He's got the first bit, but where's the second? Enter (a hairy, bloody, pointy toothed) Negan.





	1. Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, with my other fic I should be updating *sweats*  
> First of all, a massive thank you to Dekk, who I would not have this idea without.   
> Next to Becca, who is a fountain of kindness and understanding.   
> Then onto MetalButter, who made me fall in love (and pain) with the Michonne/Andrea pairing.   
> And last but not least, my best friend, who I hope likes this because I abandoned her to write this.

Rick hasn’t had a normal sleeping pattern in years. But still, he was often told his optimism was one of his many endearing traits so he holds out hope. 

That hope dies at five am when he wakes up to his front door being kicked in. It takes a moment for his brain to realise this isn’t some awful dream and some random stranger has broken into his house. Shit. 

He still isn’t fully awake as he rolls out of his bed (after a brief fight with the duvet.) The moon glints off his gun as he picks it up from his night stand. Loaded with silver bullets, blessed by a priest, those bad boys could take down just about any sort of unwanted visitor he could get at this time in the morning. He can’t hear much with the heavy rain that’s falling, but a droplet of sweat runs down his spine none the less. His panic room is just down the hall but this sounds like one person. The only thing that throws him of is the loud dragging noise he can hear alone with heavy, slow footsteps. 

Sliding out of his room, the knot in his stomach grows tighter and tighter. But his hands don’t shake and he doesn’t blink. Whoever broke in seems to be in his living room, he can see a crack of golden yellow light spilling onto his hardwood floor. He moves faster now, riding on the element of surprise. Throwing open the door, he thumbs his safety off, ready to fire.   
Only-  
“What the fuck is that Daryl?”

 

Four years ago, Rick moved out of his little hometown, left his life, wife, best friend and wedding ring behind. He drove away at three am with his breath misting in the frosty December air.   
He did all the things he’d never done. He went to see the Grand Canyon. He has sex with different men, different women. He drank until he couldn’t feel that heavy hollow ache in his chest. He grew a beard, shaved the beard. Got into barfights instead of breaking them up. Cried himself to sleep in his car. Lost himself somewhere along the way. The old Rick Grimes with his wife and his best friend was gone.   
He felt fake. He didn’t know who he was meant to be anymore. Spent a lot of nights looking at his gun in lonely motel rooms and thinking ‘What if I just did it?’  
He didn’t. 

It took him eight months to admit to himself he was running. Running from Shane and Lori. Running from that white picket fence. Running from the lies, the hurt. The expectation that he’d just turn a blind eye. Running from himself, a man he didn’t know anymore. 

He stopped running in Houghton, Michigan. He settled right at the very tip of the Keweenaw peninsula . Forest behind him, open ocean in front of him. He settles into a house centuries older than him. There are no other houses near him. He likes the peace.   
He starts to wake up the sound of birds and the ocean instead of shouting and bottles being smashed.   
He fixes the house slowly, ripping it up. He get’s it rewired, gets the pipes done and paints it himself. He finds furniture he likes and shapes his home around himself. Sure, it’s got three other bedrooms and sometimes he feels a little alone. He has his garden though, and that keeps him occupied. 

Two weeks in he pours all his whiskey down the kitchen sink. 

Two months in and he realises that he’s not crying himself to sleep anymore. 

Eight months in and Rick feels like Rick Grimes again. He doesn’t need anyone else to feel whole. 

 

It’s late autumn when Daryl falls out of the sky. Ricks watching a couple of squirrels in his back yard when a shape smashes through his patio.   
It never occurs to him he should run. He walks out, slowly. His gun is in his bedroom and he’s got no signal on his phone. There he is anyway, peering down at this unknown person. 

Who seems to have wings. Deep brown wings that are speckled with white to be exact.

And still, Rick doesn’t run. Instead, he pulls this unconscious winged stranger out the impact crater he managed to make and drags him into his house. Bloods trails after him and Rick sighs at the work it’s going to take to get that out the carpet. Still, he drags his new guest up the stairs and dumps him on the bed in the spare room. His wings hang off it and that looks uncomfortable so Rick spends the next five minutes arranging several chairs with some cushions so his guest is comfortable.   
It’s not until he’s straightening a wing out that this mans eyes snap open. A hand wraps around Ricks wrist and it burns. They both look at one another and not even a full minute later, the stranger in out for the count again.   
There’s no burn on Ricks wrist though. He just shakes his head and goes to get a wet cloth.

The strange winged creature that fell out the sky turns out to have a name. Daryl.  
Ricks calls him an angel only once. Daryl winces and explains gruffly that he’s a Seraph, but not exactly holy anymore. Rick shrugs and continues to check his stitches. Nothing seems to be infected, and the three broken wings that caused him to fall in the first place all seem to be healing, now that Daryl will let Rick wash them and maintain them. He won’t tell Rick how he got hurt though. Rick sees the scars across his back and says nothing.

 

It’s early spring when Daryl leaves Rick. There’s a friendship there, something that seems to surprise both of them. Daryl is the first person Rick opens up to about everything. He sits there, silent for a moment before he says it.   
“What a bunch of cun-”  
“Daryl!” Rick squawks, red in the face. For someone who was meant to be holy at one point, Daryl is not exactly clean mouthed. There’s more silence before they both start to laugh. Ricks almost sad to see him go on that damn bike he’d got Daryl. 

Rick is alone for less than two weeks when he here’s that rumble again. This time, Daryl isn’t alone. He got a barely conscious woman sat in front of him and his arms seem to be the only thing holding her up. Rick looks up from pruning his rose bush and rushes to help him and he lifts this strange woman off the bike. Gravel crunches under their feet, and then the staircase creaks under them. She ends up in the same bed that Rick originally put Daryl on. She seems to have wings as well, but hers are black and leathery. Small twisted horns poke out from her grey hair and a heavy black tail Rick hadn’t noticed until now thumps onto the floor. Rick can see scales on various parts of her skin, but she’s not completely covered by them. They have the same shine as a crow's feathers, black one minute and purple the next. There’s a lot of blood though. Rick gets the feeling a lot of it belongs to her.   
He looks at Daryl and sighs.

“If you could deal with me I thought you could deal with her.” Daryls explanation is simple and straight to the point much like the man himself.

Daryl doesn’t leave her side once. 

Rick finds him at three am, perched on top of the wardrobe in the room where the scaled woman is sleeping. 

“She seems to be a Silver Dragon. I think her scales are black from trauma” Daryls voice rumbles from the top of the dresser. His wings are wrapped around himself and Ricks painfully reminded of how small Daryl looked when Rick first found him. 

“How do you know then?” Rick know he sounds tired and he’s suddenly jealous of Daryl, who never really needs to sleep. Rick hears the sound of fabric sliding against wood and turns as Daryl semi-gracefully comes down from the top of his perch. Rick can see something glittering in his palm and sucks a sharp breath in when he see what they are. 

Beautiful silver scales that still have bits of flesh clinging to them. Rick feels incredibly ill. 

Neither of them say anything after that. The only noise comes from crickets outside the window. 

Carol recovers slowly. For a long time she doesn’t talk, doesn’t make eye contact. Rick only knows her name because she wrote it down on the back of a gas station receipt. She doesn't like being touched or feeling like she’s been cornered. Flames flicker out her mouth at those times, but they’re small and don’t get very far. She does manage to singe the wallpaper but Rick just smiles and tears it all down (he’d always hated it) and makes it clear he isn’t angry.   
Daryl comes and go, but it’s mostly Rick and Carol as the month shift from spring into summer. 

It’s late in March when Rick hears Carols voice for the first time. They’re both in the garden, Rick trying so hard to keep his roses alive and Carol quietly watching from the top of the house. She likes it up there, she can see everything. Rick watches her watching the sea sometimes and sees her breathing slow and her shoulders drop. He’d given her a white noise machine that can sound like the ocean after seeing that for the first few times.   
He hears the whispering leathery sound of her wings spreading as she gently glides down. She lands less than two feet away from him, bending down and scooping the earth into her hand. 

“It’s the wrong sort of soil. You’d be better growing them at the back.” Her voice is a little rough but Rick understands none the less. They spend the next two hours moving Ricks garden around. No more words are spoken, but Rick doesn’t stop smiling. 

Later that night, he leans against his bedroom door and shoots a text off to Daryl. 

< You’ll never believe what happened today!!!! :))) >

It’s not earth shattering, but Rick feels a warmth in his chest that feels like family. 

 

It’s all quiet for the next month. Rick continues to rip down bits of his house, making it dragon proof (The first time Carol breathes fire properly, the curtains catch fire. It took them both by surprise.) He paints, he gardens, he sits on his porch at the beginning of the summer heat and watches Carol soar far above him, scales slowly turning back to silver. She may not be the most talkative yet, but she laughs and isn’t so scared to make noise anymore.   
She’s built herself a den in the heart of the woods, saying that her kind prefers the damp earth and the trees. Everything is relaxed. Daryl drops in every so often but he’s off doing god knows what most of the time. 

Of course, all is calm before the storm. 

 

The storm looks a lot like his ex-wife.   
Who’d apparently hired a P.I.  
Who’d been watching him in town for over a month.   
Who’d been taking pictures of his house late at night.   
The first thing Rick feels is heart stopping fear because what if he’s seen, Carol? What if Ricks new life is about to come crashing down around him.   
Then he feels mind-numbing fury. For the first time in his life, he feels real anger at Lori. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are Lori?” Ricks voice is ice cold. He doesn't shout. 

“Rick I wan-”

“I asked you who the fuck do you think you are. Answer me.”

Tension crackles in the air between them and some distant part of Ricks brain hears his back door opening. 

“You want to know who you are to me Lori? Huh?” He can feel it right underneath his skin. All that heartache. That pain. He wants to lash out verbally and rip her apart. Her and Shane, behind his back. He’d been so in love her that he’s neve even thought to wonder if she was one hundred percent the same. 

“You’re my ex-wife, who hired someone to fucking spy on me because you can’t let go.” Rick stops as a tear hits his cheek. He looks at Lori then, who seems surprised as he is. Whatever she was going to say dies at the sight of that tear. Ricks scrubs it away with the back of his hand and turns away from her. 

“Whatever we had once, it’s gone, Lori. It was gone long before you started fooling around with Shane. That was just the final nail in the coffin.” He hears her sigh behind him, and the creak in the wooden floor boards (he’s ripped up the carpet. Too much hassle to get blood out of all the time.) tells him that she’s reaching out for him. Her hands lands on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze, warmth leaking through his thin cotton shirt. Nothing is said and her hand disappears. He hears the front door click shut and the crunch of gravel under the tires of her car. Blindly, he stumbles into the kitchen, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. A little dangerous part of his mind whispers at him to drink, drink, drink until he forgets the pain in his chest. Instead, he finds Carol and doesn’t even register the fact her horns are larger and her teeth bite into her bottom lip, drawing blood. He just stumbles into her arms and feels her wings slowly wrap around him. That’s how they stay for almost an hour, standing in his kitchen as she rocks them both back and forth, Rick crying and not making any noise. 

When it finally stops, he feels lighter. Carol smiles at his and smooths down his hair.

Glenn and Maggie arrive in a gale force wind that carries the scent of heavy iron. That turns out to make sense, with Glenn being an air elemental and Maggie being a vampire (“I’m more of a Lizard Vampire Rick, there’s a big difference”)   
They’re seeking refuge, hence the storm to try and cover their tracks. Rick just blinks at them sleepily, opens the door wider and tells them not to get blood on the one carpet he has left.

Maggie sleeps hanging over Glenn, and he sends warm air currents up, to keep her comfortable. It takes a while for her to relax enough to sleep in the bed, not in her defensive position. 

Rick never asks what they’re running from. 

Family, it turns out and Rick almost laughs because yeah, he knows that feeling. 

“It’s not immediate family. More like the Clan” Maggie explains, swinging back in a chair, Glenn keeping an eye on her. She pops her bubblegum and sighs. Carols tail flicks against Rick briefly. 

“They didn’t approve of Glenn. They would have killed him.” 

That’s the end of the discussion and for a while, it seems like that’s going to be it. 

It’s not of course. Bad luck and Death seem to like Rick.   
Hershel was a good man and Rick wishes he’d had more time to get to know him. He tries so hard to de-escalate the situation. He begs, Maggies whimpering ringing in his ears. She’s got her face pressed against the glass in his living room, breath fogging up the glass. If she comes out, this Governor can grab her. Rick can tell she’s considering it, anything to keep her father safe. But her sister has an iron grip on her arm, Glenn with an arm around her shoulders. He can still hear her though. 

For a moment, it looks like it will be okay. 

 

Hershel dies because the Governor rips out his neck with his teeth. Rick feels lightheaded and something in him just breaks. He can distantly hear Maggie screaming now and the wind starts to pick up to match her rising wail. Everything feels fuzzy and Rick feels something crackle up his spine. The world smells of blood and electricity. The Governer is ripping Hershel apart, shoving pieces of his meat into his mouth. Fangs flash in the setting sun but Rick can’t feel any fear. He can’t feel anything. Scales glint in the sky but all Rick can see is Hershels face. There's something building in his throat. He opens his mouth. Words. He needs words. This is just a nightmare. If he speaks, it’ll all get better. 

A scream pushes past his lips instead. It’s twisted and ugly and the earth beneath him rumbles…  
And splits.   
The last thing Rick sees is a branch punch through the Governers chest, then his head.  
Ricks' knees crumble under him and the world goes black. 

Rick doesn’t talk after he wakes up. He doesn’t do anything. No one knows what he managed to do and he doesn't respond to any questions. He forgets to eat, he forgets to shower. He sits in his room, staring out at the cherry blossom tree that grew over Hershels grave in a matter of minutes. Rick hates it. Its petals are blood red and it looks like it’s weeping blood onto his grave. He keeps his curtains shut after that. 

Maggie, Glenn and Beth leave two days later. Rick feels nothing. He can’t look at any of them anyway. 

Daryl stops visiting after Rick throws a half empty whiskey bottle at him and the ground rumbles under his feet. Rick pretends that it’s not fear in his eyes. He drinks until he forgets anyway. 

Carol stays. Rick doesn’t know why, tells her as much. She just smiles sadly and pries the bottle out of his hand. She pretends not to know about his stash under the bed. He never raises his voice to her, not matter how drunk and angry he is. 

It’s the arrival of a witch and a very angry demon that brings Rick back to life. Michonne and her silence that makes him confess and Andrea with her antler-like horns and sharp tongue. He doesn't see them for two weeks, Carol explains his room is out of bounds. Andrea takes a clear rule as more of an instruction and literally unscrews his door off its hinges once she figures she can’t kick it down with its steel reinforcement. She just frowns down at him curled up on the floor.   
“You and I are building a fucking panic room” she barks out. Rick can’t help it, his head jerks up. His time on the force taught him to respect voices like that and he’s nodding before he thinks about it fully. She just gives him a once over and walks out. 

In another life, he could have loved either of these women. But in this life, they love each other with a ferocity as scorching as an exploding star. He watches them watching on another and sees the love flow between them. Not just in their words but their actions. Michonne doesn't talk but it’s almost like Andrea can read her mind. Rick gets distracted watching them, ends up with paint running down his face. Everything stops at the sound of his surprise. For a moment, it’s tense.   
Laughter bursts out Andreas lips, quickly followed by Rick. Michonne just shakes her head at the two of them until Andrea flicks paint at her. From there it spirals into an all-out paint war, laughter ringing out through the house. Carol comes up the stairs, only to be hit by a paint splatter that was meant for Rick. They all laugh again and Rick can’t stop.   
He laughs until he cries and all that hollowness gives way to an overwhelming wave of grief. Michonne is the first to get to him, and they all stay around him in a circle, gently rocking back and forth as the paint dries and Rick cries until his heart isn’t so sore. 

Things get better after that. Daryl comes back and it tense for a while but the wound on their friendship heals.   
Beth comes back before Maggie or Glenn but she tells Rick their coming back.   
Ricks family comes home. 

 

Right now, standing in his living room he just blinks at the sight in front of him. Sure, he’s used to everyone and the way they look but they all at least look semi-human. But whatever the hell Daryl is struggling to hold up sure as hell doesn’t. Easily six foot, it’s covered in hair. Wait, not hair. Fur. Thick, dark brown fur that’s matted what Rick presumes to be blood. He starts at the legs, which are thick, obvious muscle cording them. They bend at where Rick supposes the knee should be. Its feet are huge, claws lethal and black and shiny. It’s got the snarled muzzle of a wolf, teeth resting on its bottom lip.   
One arm is slung loosely over Daryls shoulder, and Rick again sees those claws that make him shiver. 

“What” Rick stumbles slightly, “The fuck is it Daryl?” 

“A bipedal werewolf. Get over here and help me.” Rick follows without thinking, and that’s how he ends up with a werewolf in his bathtub. He sighs quietly and looks up at Daryl. 

“A bipedal werewolf?” Rick enquires, his voice tired and half asleep. He turns on the hot tap and plugs the bath. Daryl hands him a warm cloth and the first aid kit before answering. 

“He should have three stages of shift. Full wolf like he is now, half human looking and fully human looking are the other two.” 

“Fully human looking?” Rick can feel his curiosity waking up faster than the rest of him. 

“Even in a fully human shift, he keeps teeth and his strength. Along with other more personal things.” If Rick didn't know better, he’d say Daryl sounded embarrassed. He never gets to ask though, because the water shifts against the sides of the bathtub and the weird hairy wolf thing does…  
Holy shit.   
Rick watches as bones crack and reform under its skin, veins standing to sharp attention before relaxing into a now human upper body. As Rick glances down towards its waist he can see where wolf and human seem to meet. It looks like the most natural thing in the world.   
Looking back up, Rick is struck by something else. Not only is the man wolf thing in his bathtub watching him with half lidded yellow eyes, he’s strikingly handsome.   
Those eyes drift shut again and Rick draws in a deep breath. 

“Daryl?”   
“He’s unconscious again. He is still quite weak” 

Waving Daryl off (he hears him stumble into his adopted room) he picks up the washcloth, wets it and starts rubbing blood off a very muscled chest. 

It takes three hours to get the man clean and stitched up. There’s one cut in particular that concerns Rick. It was open and gaping and stretches across Wolfys back. Rick will have to keep an eye on that one. It almost looks like someone was trying to rip his spine out but was pulled off by the looks of the raggedness at the end of the wound. 

Not wanting to disturb Daryl, he manages to get Wolfy into his own bed. He turns to go, but a little nagging voice tells him to stay. Just in case anything happens. Drawing up a chair, Rick eyes the rising sun with a large amount of disproval before settling down to sleep for a few more hours.


	2. No Pants Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor pantless Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the writers block from hell but it's finally here! The second chapter!  
> As always, please tell me what you think. I love getting comments from you guys, they make my day.

Ricks dreams are full of blood and violence. He can see Hershel, can see the Governor. Somethings different though. Maggie rushes past him and a hand shoved through her chest, ripping her heart out stops her. Blood sprays in the air and Rick can taste it on his tongue.  
The scene changes. 

He sees Carol, blood leaking out her mouth and scales ripped brutally off her body. She’s screaming, held back by some sort of dark mass but struggling none the less. Her hands are reaching out for something, someone. Snow crunches under his feet and he shivers. A bright splash of colour catches his eye in the otherwise black and white landscape. He turns towards it but the world around him changes again.

He sees Daryl, held down. His wings are in some other mans hand and he's bending and bending and bending them until there’s a sharp snap and a scream that paints the air a brutal red with violence and pain and betrayal. Light bursts out Daryls skin and just for a moment, Rick catches those terrible bright eyes, light pulsing out of them as Daryl screams. Rick flinches, tries to take a step forward but a gale force wind pushes him back.

He turns, only to see Glenn. But his Glenn has never looked anything like. Irises so white and skin so pale Rick can almost see his veins through it, a delicate mapwork under his skin.  
“You. You killed her. You. YOU.” Glenns voice rises to a fever pitch and the wind around them screams a battle cry. Rick tries to back away, hands instinctually up to protect his face, but all the air is ripped out his lungs and he falls to his knees, gasping, clawing at his throat.  
At the last moment, everything changes. 

He’s back in the snow. He can feel it seeping into his socks and he shivers, drawing his arms around himself. He looks around. Bright red splatters of blood on the ground and he follows them, almost in a daze. Something awful has happened here, he can hear it in the silence of the trees. He stumbles into a clearing and freezes. There’s a group of people here but no one seems to hear him. Dread building in his throat, he moves around the outer ring of the clearing. His heartbeat picks up, his palms begin to sweat. That’s when the rancid smell of rottingly sweet death assaults his nostrils. It’s so intense he doubles over, gagging. Something is so wrong here, he shouldn’t be here. All the people are covered in shadows, he can’t make anyone out. That’s when he sees it. 

There are several bodies on the ground but only one is being held. A massive pool of blood stains the snow around them berry red. All Rick can hear is the thump thump thump of his heart.  
Something's touching his face. Feather light, like the person, thinks he’s going to break. He bats it away, he needs to know who these people are. But there’s a voice there as well, soft and soothing and Rick relaxes into it. The nightmare loses its grip on him.

Ricks eyes fly open, hands gripping the (really hairy?) arms that are braced on his shoulders, shaking him gently. He lets out a sleepy whimper of protest, not knowing who’s holding him down. But he sees unnerving yellow eyes and for some reason…relaxes. It’s Wolfy.  
Who is currently making an odd rumbling sound, that almost sounds like a question. He seems to have gone back to full wolf at some point and Rick can’t help but to smile in wonder. Something he hadn’t fully realized before is how absolutely massive Wolfy is. He’s got incredibly wide shoulders and from the way he’s standing over Rick, he’s easily five inches taller than him. Ricks breath catches in his throat for a moment. Wolfy leans down further nose twitching, a curious look on his face.  
That turns out to be a mistake. 

The chair Rick fell asleep in is old. Older than Rick. It’s not happy with the combined weight of a man and a man werewolf thing. It creaks, tips backward and they both go crashing down. The air is knocked out of Ricks lungs with one mighty whoomph and Wolfys claws barely miss his face. The chair completely falls apart, which means Rick now has a very large, very warm werewolf crouched over him. Ricks mouth falls open as Wolfy shifts, less than three inches away from his face. He’s looking at Wolfys human face now but a quick glance downwards tells him only the top half is human right now.  
Wolfy grins at him, lips peeling back to show incredibly sharp teeth. Something in Ricks chest hitches at that sight, but he’s not afraid. Wolfy opens his mouth, ready to say something when-

One minute Ricks staring into dark yellow-gold eyes, the next the bedroom door is flung off its hinges, Wolfy is gone, pinned to the wall by a very very angry Maggie, who’s hissing with all her might. It takes Rick a moment, but he’s up on his feet in time to hear Wolfy let out a truly terrifying snarl as he bats Maggie across the room. Her hissing only gets sharper as she twists, air moving around her as she flings herself back at Wolfy, fangs dropped and eyes narrowed. The sight of Maggie in full fight mode startles Rick into action.  
“Maggie cal-” he ducks, avoiding the lamp that’s just been flung across the room. This isn’t going to stop anytime soon. To make matters worse, Rick can hear footsteps on the stairs and the scrap on horns on the wall and the last thing Rick wants is this escalating any further. Desperately (and somewhat stupidly) Rick flings himself between the two. 

Negans claws stop less than an inch away from his face and Maggie only just avoids throwing him through a wall.  
“Let’s all just calm down,” Rick pants out. His hands are shaky as he holds the two apart. Wolfy growls lowly in his ear and before Rick can get another word out, an arm snakes around his waist and he’s pulled into a very firm, broad muscly chest. A very naked chest as well and Rick can feel the blush that creeps up his neck. The arm wrapped around his waist is incredibly thick and Rick couldn’t break free, not that he wants to. Instead, he relaxes into the grip which calms Wolfy down enough he stops growling. Maggie seems to calm down as well, even if she does look incredibly confused.  
“Ma-”  
“What the ever loving fuck happened in here?” Andrea slides through the window at the same time as Carol steps into the room. Both womens horns are out in full force, which surprises Rick. Andreas are always large and well, impossible to ignore but Carols tend to stay closely curled to her head unless she feels at risk.  
Or…  
Or protective. 

It all clicks together in his head then. Maggie never saw Negan last night. She had no idea he was here. So, she hears a thump, goes to investigae and finds Rick on the floor, defenceless and a large predator hunched over him, lips drawn back in a snarl. Rick sighs heavily, head thumping back against Wolfys chest.  
“Maggie, this is Wolfy. He’s who Daryl brought in last night,” Ric explains, eyes shut.  
“He looked like he was trying to eat you, Rick! And the room stank of fear!” Her voice is rough from all the hissing, he can hear the rasp as she speaks. The arm around him tightens and as Wolfy breathes out, a deep huff, the hair on top of Ricks head gets ruffled. Rick’s getting ready to reply when…  
“He was having a nightmare. And my name is Negan, not Wolfy, But thank you anyway, Darling,” Wolfys, no, Negans voice sounds amused and Rick can feel the chuckle vibrate through his body. In front of him, Maggie bristles as Rick twists to try and look at W-Negan.  
“I’m nobodies darling you smelly sack of sh-”  
“I get the feeling he meant Rick, Maggie,” Andrea sounds amused, damn her.  
Sure enough, she’s grinning at Rick, eyes suggestive as they flit between him, Negan and where Negans arm is still wrapped around him. Carol snorts from the other side of the room. 

Sighing heavily, Rick wrenches himself out of Negans tight embrace, only escaping because Negan seemed to know what he was about to do. Otherwise, Rick would have made a fool of himself. He starts toward the door when Negans voice stops him.  
“Hey, Rick? Could I maybe get some pants?” Negans voice is smooth as Rick spins around. He’d been so caught up in tending to Wo-Negans wounds last night he hadn’t even thought about clothing. Only now did he realise that yes, Negan was butt naked.  
“Yeah Rick,” Andrea pipes up, “He could do some serious damage with that thing!”  
There’s complete silence for a moment. Maggie is the first to break, doubling over, a poorly hidden snort of laughter erupting out of her. The last of the tension seeps out the room as Carol follows, then Negan. It only gets louder as an obviously half asleep Glenn skids round the corner, only to see a fully naked stranger and run face first into the door frame.  
Throwing the largest pair of sweatpants he owns (because Christ, Negan is massive compared to him) Rick stomps out the room to find refuge in Daryl and some pancakes. 

Daryl is still asleep so Rick settles on cereal. His face is still on fire and he’s so caught up in his thoughts and how the fuck did he not realise Negan was fucking naked until it was pointed out to him that he doesn’t notice someone is in the room with him until a smooth scaled tail wraps around his waist. He manages to smother most of the shriek, but his heartrate is through the roof and half his cereal now seems to be stuck to it. Carol just smiles and Rick knows that particular smile. It’s Carols ‘I know you better than you know yourself’ smile and Rick sees a lot of it. She doesn’t say anything though, just keeps her tail around his waist and pours herself some cereal as well.  
Maggie is the next to clatter down the stairs and slides into the kitchen, Glenn semi-floating, semi walking behind her. She grabs an apple, ruffles Ricks hair (he grumbles at that) and then she’s out the door. Glenn grabs some bread and cheese before heading out after her. 

Everyone else comes and goes until it's just Rick left in the kitchen. The only person to not make an appearance was his new guest, but he brushes that off. It took Daryl four days to come out his room and Caro even longer. Considering the wounds that Rick stitched up last night, the guy had obviously been in a pretty brutal fight. Along with the drama this morning, Rick wouldn’t be surprised if he’d decided that was enough and wasn’t going to come out again today. He’ll throw some fruit and meat (what exactly does a werewolf's diet consist of?) onto a plate and leave it outside Negans (his) room.  
That’s his plan as he’s elbow deep in warm water and suds as he washes up the breakfast dishes. It’s his turn after all. He’s so caught up with swinging along to a particularly poppy song on the radio that he’s blindsided yet again. He used to be a cop for God's sake! 

A heavy weight drapes itself over Ricks back, two thick muscly arms braced outside his, supporting most of Negans weight. Becuase it is Negan, who is somehow resting his head on Ricks shoulder, despite the height difference. He can feel the hot puffs of air on his ear as Negan fully leans into him.  
“I never had you down as a ‘Nsync guy.” Negans voice rumbles in his ear and holy shit Rick should not be attracted to someone he barely knows this much. He’s breathless for a moment before he straightens up, Negan moving with him, arms still bracketed around him. He twists swiftly, which may not have been the best idea because now he’s nose to nose with Negan.  
Well, not exactly nose to nose. More nose to nipple. Rick chokes back the laughter bubbling in his chest. He looks up and Negan almost looks like he’s been caught off guard. It takes Rick a moment to figure out he may have seen a lot (all) of Negan, but this was Negans first time seeing him properly awake and alert. 

And that’s definitely what’s happening because Negan moves forward until Ricks pressed right back against the counter, legs spread slightly so he can keep his balance. Negan is right into his personal space now, practically breathing in Ricks air. He seems to be staring very intently into Ricks eyes. Rick can feel the sheer heat radiating off the taller man, and swallows dryly.  
“You’ve got very fucking blue eyes, Rick.” Negans voice is soft and he’s still looking at Rick like he’s the only person in the room.  
“Thank you?” Ricks voice is more croaky than he wants it to be but Negan smiles at him none the less.  
The sharp teeth really do seem to be permanent and that’s the moment that it clicks in Ricks brain that Negan is fully human and wearing sweatpants that are stretched to their very limits. He should look absolutely ridiculous but Rick gets the feeling that Negan will be one of those people that are still attractive covered in blood and brain matter. 

Negans nostrils flare slightly and he dips right back down, straight back into Ricks personal space. He stops at the point of where Ricks neck meets his shoulder and inhales deeply. Rick twitches slightly and Negan has hi hands on Ricks hips in instant, holding his still. And there’s something very wrong with Rick finding this so hot.  
Negan inhales deeply again and Rick can’t help the shiver that rolls down his spine.  
Just like that, Negan is gone. Out the kitchen and Rick hears the front door bang shut. It’s only when he puts his hand up his neck he realises that just before he scurried away, Negan had pressed a very wet kiss onto his neck.

Glenn has a hand clamped over Maggies mouth. They’re hiding under the kitchen windowsill and have just witnessed the most curious thing.  
He pulls a bright red Maggie away from the window, into a more hidden part of the garden before taking his hand off her mouth and prepares himself for her flood of words.  
“-Egan is so into Rick. Did you see that? They might as well have had sex on the kitchen floor! And that weird scenting thing? That’s only something we do when we get-”Glenn places his hand back over her mouth because he’s still thinking as well. Maggie grunts behind his palm and he feels her split tongue poke against his hand.  
“I get the feeling Rick is just as into him Maggie. You don’t need to rush in there and defend his honour or anything.” Glenn is trying very hard to be the voice of reason here, but he’s just as giddy. Everyone cares about Rick, and according to Daryl, he’s been alone for a pretty long time at this point.  
Maggie grunts again and Glenn removes his hand.  
“We should tell someone else.” Maggie says, disturbing the brief silence.  
“That’s a good idea. We don’t want someone getting the wrong idea and trying to kill Negan after all.” He gently teases. Andrea had caught him up on this morning's fiasco and he couldn’t help but feel a little in awe of Maggie. Negan was fucking huge and Glenn hadn’t even been that close to him this morning. 

Mind made up, Maggie grip onto his arm and drags him off to find someone. 

The first person they come across is Michonne. She’s sat cross-legged on the ground by the river. She looks peaceful. There’s a rustle from behind them as Andreas horns get caught on a low-hanging tree branch and she rumbles with annoyance. Maggie unhooks her and they all make their way towards Michonne who’s put the katana down and is instead smiling at Andrea. 

The first time Michonne and Glenn met, she had her katanas in hand, blood dripping off them, a deer resting at her feet. She was breathing hard and it had occurred to Glenn she must have chased it on foot. He was slightly in awe.  
They’d not met until this point, so Michonne had been regarding him with no small amount of wariness. She hadn’t relaxed either, and those katanas were making Glenn sweat a little.  
The tension broke when someone else came hurtling through the bushes. Andrea had almost flattened Glenn, having not seen him. His cut off shout, along with the sound of his body hitting the forest ground had brought Maggie to his side in a mere amount of seconds, lips drawn back to her gums and fangs fully extended.  
Michonne had started forward, instantly seeing Maggie as a threat. 

That memory couldn’t be more different to what Glenn was seeing now, as Maggie plopped down next to Michonne, nudging her before launching into the newest piece of news about Rick. 

Glenn had got between the two woman pretty quickly. This wasn’t the first time there had been skirmishes between members of the household. He and Daryl had clashed pretty badly at the start. It wasn’t exactly the norm for some many different species to be occupying the same house after all. Rick didn’t seem to know, but Rick was pretty human after all.  
He’s thrown his words out into the air, hasty and wanting to diffuse the rising threat of even more blood. He could feel it in the air, and the wind begins to move nervously around him. 

Glenn doesn’t so much control the air as it responds to his emotions and feelings. Right now, he feels a little scared so it just gently begins to rise. A faint whisper among the trees that could turn into gale force wind in seconds. It all depended. 

Things thankfully calmed down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Andrea relaxing. Michonne, eyes still on Maggie, had taken a step back and mirrored her partners body language. Maggie had backed off as well but still stood protectively in front of Glenn.  
It wasn’t something she did on purpose, but it seemed hardwired into her brain that Glenn was hers, and that meant no one was allowed to even act like a threat around him unless they wanted to lose a pound of flesh. 

He was glad that that first meeting hadn’t tainted the friendship. He enjoyed Michonne and Andreas company, as Maggie. That much was evident from the way Andrea knocked her shoulder aginst his, pulling him out of his little trip down memory lane. 

“Maggie thinks Negan wants into Ricks cute little ass.” Andrea crows, crude as ever. Maggie splutters and Michonne just grins.  
“Those weren’t my exact words.” Maggie interjects, ears bright red. She goes on for a moment, before Michonne cuts in.  
“They days those two sleep together will be the day we have a foursome.” Uproarious laughter follows that. Glenn throws his head back and laughs, so he completely misses Maggie shoving Michonne into the water. He opens his eyes to the sound of a splash and is just in time to see Andrea rugby tackle Maggie in, who screams at the at the top of her lungs. Still laughing, Glenn grins, runs up and performs the best cannonball in his life, soaking the other three thoroughly. 

They all dry off in the evening sun. Glenn hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed but he doesn’t mind. Using a blanket of air to keep them all warm, they trek back home, the setting sun catching them beautifully. 

 

In the bushes behind them, something old and evil rustles. It will wait. Now is not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha I love pain


	3. Shameless

It once had a name. The Leader who is now in the dirt spoke its name and looked after it. It has been watching for a long time. The big one, like its Leader, was here now. The big one with its sharp voice and sharper claws.

It was going to end him. 

Deep in the woods, an infection festers. It has almost hit fever pitch. 

 

Rick sighs as he cracks one eye open, irritated. The morning sun is shining directly on his face. He grumbles again and wriggles onto his other side like a pissed off fish and finds blissful darkness. 

The darkness is very warm. And moving. The darkness also seems to have an arm slung over him that he’s only just noticed. The darkness smells like the earth after rain and leather. The darkness also has two yellow eyes that are staring down at him. 

“We’ve talked about this Negan.” Rick grumbles into Negans chest. No response. A sigh ruffles his hair and he’s about to say more when he’s pulled in ever closer. Negan re-adjusts himself until he seems to completely surround Rick and huffs happily. He still doesn’t say anything, just nuzzles at Ricks' hair and takes in a deep breath, tightening his hold. Rick really should be getting up now, he needs to check on his roses. Instead, he sighs to himself and relaxes into Negans arms a little more.

“You get five more minutes.” He says, voice already wavering as he slips back into sleep. Negan is very warm after all. No one can blame Rick for succumbing.   
Negan does not go back to sleep. He curls around his Rick and glares at the rising sun that woke Rick in the first place. 

He does not wake Rick after five minutes. 

It’s ten am when Carol sticks her head around the door, curious to see why Rick isn’t up yet.  
It’s Negan she sees first. Yellow eyes that track her as she moves into the room, closing to door behind her with a soft click. She moves across the room, careful to keep her steps light. She draws the curtains over again and frowns at the unlocked window. Maybe Rick just forgot. She shakes the thought out her head and turns back around.   
That’s when she sees Rick properly for the first time. He’s almost lost in the middle on the bulk that is Negan. He looks even smaller than usual and she can’t help but smile softly. Maggie was right, he does look a lot younger when he’s sleeping. 

Negans warning growl catches her attention and she doesn’t hesitate in responding with a low rumble of her own. Negan has been here for almost a two months now and he’s still no better at sharing Rick. Considering that the bed sharing had been going on since the first night he had arrived, Carol was more than a little surprised it hadn’t gone any further. It was pretty amusing watching them dance around one another though. 

She slips back out the room, smiling. Rick obviously needs to sleep more. 

“The lovebirds still asleep?” Maggie asks as Carol comes back into the kitchen. She nods, stealing a pancake off Michonnes plate when she isn’t looking. She slides into a chair by Andrea and waves off Michonnes protest at the pancake thieving.

“Curled so tightly around him you couldn’t get a sheet of paper between them.” She replies smugly.

Daryl had reckoned Rick wasn’t going to return Negans affection. They had all laughed at him because unless it was written on a banner in big neon letters, Daryl tended to miss what was obvious to everyone else.   
Hell, he’d thought Glenn and Maggie were just friends until he walked in on them having sex in the lounge (a new couch had to be purchased and Rick had put a strict ‘No sex in the lounge, kitchen, patio, garden, shed or the rose bushes’ rule into place. The last four had been aimed at Andrea and Michonne.) 

“Do you think Rick understands the deer yet?” Andrea questions as she lifts another pancake off Michonnes plate. Michonne snarls and grabs it back, stuffing the entire thing in her mouth before turning to glare at her girlfriend as she swallows. Across the table, Glenn claps a hand across Maggies mouth to try and quiet down her laughter. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a pissed off werewolf that wasn’t happy that his Rick had been woken up.

Michonne keeps glaring at Andrea for a moment until her expression softens and she starts laughing as well. It’s all going fine until she inhales the wrong way and starts choking on a piece of pancake. Her fist bangs off the wooden table as Andrea thumps her back. 

“What in the name of God is going on down here?” A sleepy voice grumbles from the doorway. They all look up to a half awake Rick, who stands on the top of the steps leading into the kitchen, peering at them.   
Michonne, who can now breathe again just snorts and gestures to her partner before going back to devouring her pancakes in slightly smaller bites. 

Yellow eyes catch the light in the hall as a half dressed, half wolfed out Negan appears behind Rick, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him into a very naked chest.   
All eyes are on them, but neither seems to notice. Daryl sighs from his spot up in the rafters of the kitchen, Michonne side eyes them with no small amount of amusement. Andrea and Carol both pretend to not watch what’s happening while Glenn relaxes a little because that does not look like a pissed off Negan. Maggie openly stares while a filthy grin spreads over her face.   
This has happened a few times now, and every time Rick has shoved Negan off and tried to hide the fact he’s gone bright red. Which doesn’t exactly work in a room full of people that are slightly more than human. 

Rick doesn’t shove him off though. In fact, he just sighs softly and leans back into Negan, eyes slipping closed again. 

Michonne chokes again, both Carol and Andrea smirk because out of all of them, they’ve been watching Negan interact with Rick the closest. Maggie looks like she’s about to explode with happiness. Daryl slips down from his perch and gruffly slaps what looks like a hundred dollar bill note into Maggies waiting hand. Glenn snorts, head in his hands. Carol watches them all with no short amount of amusement. Her wings twitch and rustle behind her. Daryl responds from across the kitchen, wings arching up semi defensively. They both know she’s laughing at him for taking on a bet with Maggie and expecting to win. 

Once Michonne is breathing again, Andrea nudges her and points at Negan. While Rick seems to have flat out fallen asleep, Negan looks down at him with no small amount of wonder. His gaze jerks up as if he knows he’s being watched and his eyes lock on Michonne.   
Andrea watches this exchange with no small amount of interest. She might be the more outright scary one but Michonne is deadly in a quiet sort of way. However, there’s no snarl, no raised hackles. In fact, Andrea is pretty sure Michonne winked at Negan. Her eyes flick between the two now, curious. She’ll badger Michonne about it later. 

“I think I should just take him back to bed.” Negan rumbles softly. Rick doesn’t even stir in his arms. 

“You better do that cowboy. I’m sure Rick would love you too… bed him.” The innuendo slips out of Maggies mouth and it was very much deliberate from the eyebrow wiggle she has going on. She opened her mouth to say more but the act of Negan scooping Rick up into a bridal style carry shut her up. Rick still didn’t wake up and Negan just smiled down at the smaller, plaid covered man in his arms. Just before he turns to go back down the hallway, he flips Maggie off. 

There’s silence in the kitchen for a moment before Glenns voice breaks the silence.   
“What was that about a deer?” Pretty soon the room is filled with chatter again as everyone tries to explain that Negan had killed a deer in the woods and dragged it into Ricks room to try and communicate his feelings for Rick. 

It didn’t really work.

 

Negan lies Rick back on the bed and grinned as sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him. He looks so soft laid out on pale blue bed sheets, but Negans felt the gun callous on his hands, seen him right after he wakes up from a nightmare. He knows Rick is not some weak little flower, he’s more steel wrapped in thorns, hidden under soft red roses. That’s how he sees Rick. And sometimes, he sees the steel glint in the sunlight. 

“Well hello there sleeping beauty.” Negan smiles down at Rick, who grunts up him, scrubbing his hand across his face. Negan wonders when Rick last took a   
break. He opens his mouth to ask.

“When did you last ge-” Before he can finish the sentence, Rick cuts him off. 

With his mouth.

Rick is _kissing_ him. 

Negans so shocked that he just stares at Rick. He goes cross eyed because there’s no fucking space between them.   
Rick has very soft lips. Negan wraps an arm around Rick while shifting his weight from one leg to the other so he’s now crouched above Rick, completely covering him with his bulk. The kiss deepens and Rick slings a leg over Negans hip, bringing their bottom halves into contact. 

Rick can tell Negan is somewhat… excited by what’s going on. He’s not laughing though, he’s got the exact same problem. He wraps his arms around Negans shoulder as Negan settles between his legs which are now both hooked around the werewolves waist.

Surprisingly, Negan needs air before Rick does. He doesn’t go far though, just draws in a deep breath and stares down at Rick.   
Rick just smiles up at him, looking like the cat that got the cream. 

“Wha-” 

“It’s been hanging in the air Negan. I was going to have grey hairs before you made a move.” Rick smiled at him dopily, still straddling the border between being awake and asleep. Negan decided he liked Rick when he looked like this. 

He leans down as Rick leans up, both moving too fast. They meet in the middle with a sickening crunch and Negan tastes blood immediately. He wolfs out fully in a mere matter of seconds, feels his bones snapping and reforming. He growls lowly in his throat and feels blood drying on his muzzle.   
The bed beneath him is shaking, and that’s enough to bring him out of his more primal brain and realise that Rick is laughing at him. He feels the final twinge of pain as the top half of his body shift back to human and just stares a the man underneath him. 

Ricks nose looks like it’s broken. From running his tongue over his own lips, he can feel where his lip has spilt. Rick has a hand clapped over his own mouth, trying to stifle his laughter but it's not working. 

“Jesus fuck Rick, don’t get into the habit of breaking something everytime we kiss.” Negan grins down at Rick, still pinned underneath him. 

“What, not even the bed?” Rick shoots back with a lust filled look on his face. Negan feels his throat dry up at those words. The image of Rick in his mind spread out and covered in sweat sticks in his mind and he can’t help the fact that makes him semi hard again. 

Rick, however, is gone. He’s slipped out from under Negan who is still caught up in his moment of fantasy. 

“I need to get this blood off my face.” He tosses over his shoulder. Negan swings himself into a sitting position and watches Ricks ass as he leaves the room. It is a mighty fine ass after all and Negan can’t wait to see more of it with less clothing on.

It’s then something occurs to him. Nega has broken plenty of noses in his time. Rick shouldn’t be able to talk as clearly as he can. There should be more blood but most of it seemed to have dried already and there’d been no sign of fresh stuff. But Negan had felt the crunch. It had been broken.   
But Negan remembers the conversation he’d had with Michonne in the woods, roughly a month into his residence. About how very human Rick was. That Negan needed to be careful with him. 

Maybe he got it wrong. The crunch could have been something else. Negan had no idea what, but Rick was human after all. A broken nose didn’t just fix itself on a human.

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving! And doing a lot in the coming two months so updates might go a bit wonky.   
> I really struggled with this chapter. I've been struggling a lot with writing lately. I also decided as of today that fuck it! I'm fed up of my old tumblr blog. So please find my new one which is unicorn-rick.   
> Please leave a comment! Even if it's just to say what you thought of the chapter, what you liked, what you didn't like. I love feedback.
> 
> I am aware of spelling mistakes and grammar fuck ups. I am editing this myself so things do slip past me. I also finished this chapter at 1 am. Really need to sleep now.


	4. You're My Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf dick my dudes

A hot mouth travels down his throat, teeth nicking at his collarbone. A heavy mass leans over him and it feels like there's a hand spread over the right side of his hip bone. Rick arches up into the contact, mouth open in a gasp. He feels so warm. He's aware of how hard he is, how much he wants some form of release. There's a chuckle from above him and more kisses trail across his collarbone. 

His eyes open slowly, taking in the early dawn light. He whines, not wanting to let go of the dream. 

He's fully awake, however, when he sees yellow eyes staring down at him and Negans cocky smile on his lips. He's about to open his mouth but he never gets the chance. Negan leans in for another slow, dirty kiss and Rick can't help but to whimper softly and surrender to it. His mind is still a little hazy but he's definitely onboard with this, rolling his hips up to meet with Negans thick, muscular thigh that somehow ended up between his spread legs. 

Negan is completely dominating his mouth and Rick can't help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He locks his arms around Negans neck, almost as if he's scared he'll disappear. The comforter is tangled between their legs and in his haste to try and wrap a leg around Negans waist, he knees him in the thigh. 

Negan breaks off the kiss and lets out a very dog like yelp. 

"Good morning to you as well princess." He grunts out, a fake scowl on his face as he stares down at Rick. 

"Go' morning to you as well. Gonna brush teeth and be right back." Rick mumbles as he slides out from under Negan after some negotiation. Negans legs did not want to let him go. 

He stumbles into the bathroom, feet chilled by the tiles. He goes through his morning routine quickly, before heading back to the bedroom. Negan is like a furnace and right now, Rick needs that warmth. 

He turns the corner back into the room and gets ready to launch himself back onto the bed to tackle Negan when he stops in his tracks. 

Negan is completely naked. 

Ricks saw him naked before but this is something else entirely. 

The early dawn light paints Negans skin ruby reds and soft golds. The grey of the comforter sets off the sheer over whelming yellow of his eyes. He's watching Rick with those sharp, sharp eyes while licking his lips like he's going to jump off the bed and consume him. 

Rick gulps as he watches the muscles shift in Negans arms and stomach. He just knows that Negan is smiling at him again. He can't help that certain parts of his body start to take notice at what's laid out in front of him and he's not even looked down yet. 

There'd been a lot of heavy petting since the first kiss. Negan likes to show Rick how strong he is and does so by picking him up and random times and kissing the air out of him. Rick has finger tip shaped bruises on his ass from where Negan had gotten handsy halfway through Rick attending to his garden. ("Attend to my garden, Rick." Negan had drawled out. "I'll shove a trowel up your ass." He'd retorted, before Negan decided that his ass was now a cushion and grabbed it.)

But they hadn't taken it any further than that petting. Rick was going a little crazy in all honesty. Something he'd learned from these sessions? He had very little patience and Negan had a very big dick. There was no other way to describe it.  
The first time Rick had felt it through Negans sweatpants (he still didn't like pants that much) he'd gasped and stared at Negan in shock for a good minute or so before going back to grinding into his lap and whimpering into his mouth. Negan had seemed pretty on board with that. 

This was something else entirely. Fully naked Negan was glorious. Nothing could compare. Rick could feel his mouth drying up as he made his way over to the bed. He was distantly aware of his grey boxers hitting the floor. Negan was smiling at him with those big sharp teeth. He rolled onto his back and held out a hand to Rick. He takes it and before he can even think about looking down, Negan yanks him on top of him. Somehow Rick doesn't end up kneeing him again. Instead, he's perched across Negans hip bones, legs obscenely stretched. He's got both hands planted on Negans chest to regain his balance and he's taken away by how small he seems compared to Negan. The thrill that that sends through his stomach isn't that surprising. He likes the feeling of being covered and pinned down by Negan. 

He may be the one on top at the moment but Negan is still fully in control. 

"Well hello, up there beautiful." Negan purrs, running an appreciative hand down Ricks left flank. 

Rick can only blink down at him but Negans okay with that. Rick does have stunning blue eyes. Negan has got lost in them more than once. He trails his eyes down Ricks body, running his tongue across his lips. He watches Ricks' throat flex as he swallows and he just knows that Rick is watching his mouth. He does that a lot, without seeming to notice. 

Rick isn't all soft surfaces. He's got hard lines of muscle and strength all across his body and Negan is captivated by it. It's like looking at breathing art. Rick looks dangerous and breakable all at once and it makes Negan dizzy. 

His gaze slides lower, and a grin splits his face. He's never seen a beautiful dick before but Rick must have the prettiest. It's pink and flushed, curving slightly to the right and up towards Ricks body. Almost in a dream like haze, he runs his thumb down the side of Ricks shaft.   
He can't help the feeling of satisfaction that rises in him as Rick gasps softly above him, his hips canting towards Negans touch. He looks up at Rick for a second.   
He's got his eyes closed and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. He looks incredible. Negan wants to see more of that. 

He wraps his hands around Ricks cock and pumps dryly. It doesn't stay dry for long because Rick seems to be quite a leaker. Pre cum runs down Ricks shaft and Negan uses it to make his grip a little smoother. The man above him is drawing in sharp gasps of air and Negan loves how easy it is for Rick to fall apart for him. 

Ricks hips are rolling and Negan doesn't even think he knows. He keeps pumping his fist slowly, watching Ricks face the whole time. Rick leans down and covers his mouth with his own. Negan keeps pumping while giving his all with the kiss. He's so hungry for this. Rick gasps into his mouth and pulls away to catch his breath before diving back in. He nips at Negans bottom lip and Negan can't help the way he jerks up into that pleasure pain. 

Rick whines again, eyes flying open. 

"How fucking big is your dick?" Rick slurs out, words heavy with lust. Negan laughs softly because Rick is pretty as hell like this. 

"I suggest taking a look, Princess." He smirks up at Rick, watching the blush spreading across his cheeks and spreading down his chest. He gives Ricks cock one last pump and pulls his hand off. Rick tries to follow said hand, but Negan sits up and lefts Rick up and backwards. Instead of being spread over Negans hipbones, he's now sitting on the meat of his thighs. Which means he has a clear view of what Negan is packing. 

Rick almost swallows his tongue because yes, Negan is big but he's just seen the thing he's only read about on some werewolf 'research' pages online. 

Negan has a knot. 

Rick's salivating. 

"That doesn't have to go inside you Darling." Negans voice is gentle and understanding. He was not expecting Rick to shake his head so vehemently though. Rick is bright pink now but he looks for determined. 

"No I wa- I want it." His voice shakes slightly but he looks very determined. 

"Rick, don't feel like you have too." Negan wants to make that clear. He's about to add more but Ricks next sentence shuts him up. 

"I was reading about it online. That uh-" Rick stutters for a moment, and he looks like he wants to devour Negan. "That you'd have one. I… I like it." 

Negan breath gets caught in his throat because holy shit. 

Holy. Shit. 

"Okay. Okay, we can do that." Negan tells him, reaching over to the bedside dresser, grabbing the lube that he's put in easy reach while Rick had been in the bathroom. 

"If you change your mind please tell me Rick." Negans deadly serious for a moment, until Rick nods at him. He flips them over swiftly, thigh between Ricks legs. He gropes blindly until he grabs a pillow. He slips it under Ricks hips so he has easier access to him. 

He pumps the lube onto his fingers, rubs it between his fingers to warm it up a little before looking down at Rick again. He feels like his breath has been knocked out of him because Rick is looking up at him with such adoration and trust. 

The moment passes and Negan feels the lust rise in him again. He gently teases a slick finger around Ricks rim, laughing at the whine he lets out. Without further ado, he slides his forefinger into Rick in one long, slow push. 

Rick stills beneath him for a moment before letting out a long groan. Negan stays still for a moment before drawing his finger out slightly and pushing back in. Rick relaxes around him gradually and Negan is more than happy to go slow. This bit is all about Rick after all and considering Rick wants to take his knot, he needs him to be as relaxed and open as possible. 

Just thinking about that sends a hot surge through him and he adds another finger as he bends down to kiss Rick. He feels Ricks moan vibrate through his mouth and he swallows it down, smiling into the kiss. 

"Is this still okay?" He asks, pulling back. Rick looks wild beneath him, pupils were blown wide and legs spread obscenely. 

"Y- ah! Negan!" Ricks answer turns into a moan and Negan crooks his fingers again, brushing over Ricks prostate. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are screwed shut as he draws in long gasps of air. He looks glorious in the late autumn sunrise. 

Rick is lost in a haze of pleasure as he feels Negans fingers move in and out of him. He wasn't sure when he started rocking back onto Negans fingers but it was definitely happening. He arches his back as Negan adds a third. 

Rick had done this sort of thing to himself before but Negans fingers were a lot thicker and seemed to brush against all the right places inside him. 

He gets lost in the haze of it all for a while and almost cries when Negan adds the fourth finger because he wants his cock so badly. 

Finally, Negan draws all his fingers out and lines himself up with Ricks entrance. 

"You look so pretty like this baby. I should keep you like this forever. Would you like that?" Negan teases the tip of his cock against Ricks hole for a moment, grinning down at the mess beneath him. 

 

"P-please Negan. Yes yes ye-" Ricks chant gets cut off as Negan slowly begins to push in. Ricks eyes roll back in his head and for a moment, he thinks he's going to pass out. 

He comes back into himself quickly enough, whimpering a little at the stretch and slight burn. Negan had prepped him well and used plenty of lube, but Negans cock was bigger than his four fingers.

They both groan when Negans semi swollen knot meets Rick rim. Practically all the way in, Negan feels glorious. Rick pulls him down for a kiss as Negan slowly slides out and then back in again. They keep it slow for a minute or so before Rick whines impatiently and wrap his legs back around Negans waist, forcing him back in at a faster pace. 

Negan grins down at him because Rick is the perfect definition of cock hungry at the moment. His mouth is hanging open again but he's got both his legs wrapped around Negans waist. His hands are twisted in the bedsheets. Negan readjusts and pumps back in, a little harder this time. Ricks back arches and Negan knows he's hit gold. Or rather, Ricks prostate. 

Keeping the angle, he pounds back into Rick. The headboard slams off the wall once, twice, and then Negan tunes it out. Rick is crying out beneath him and that just makes him speed up. His knot is swelling and he knows he needs to get that inside Rick before much more time passes.   
Ricks so tight that he's not sure he'll be able to though. That thought flies out his head as Ricks fingernails drag down his back, bringing him back into focus. 

"Now Negan! I want it now!" Ricks voice is hoarse but sure. 

Negan can feel himself getting closer and closer to that edge. Holding Ricks hips down very firmly, he begins to push in. He is met with resistance but that doesn't surprise him. Ricks breath has gone all sharp and jerky beneath him and the man himself is trying very hard to arch up into his partner. 

Negan trails a finger around Ricks already stretched rim. He moves that hand up and begins to pump Ricks cock. At the same time, he starts to bite his way down Ricks neck, where he knows he's sensitive. He sucks a few hickeys onto Ricks neck, where he knows they'll be seen before biting down on the slope of where Ricks pale neck meets his collarbones. 

Ricks wails beneath him and Negans knot (finally) pushes in. 

Rick is pretty sure he dies for a moment. He feels so full and open and it's all too much. Negans hand is still pumping on his cock and he can't catch his breath enough to tell Negan he's about to come. Instead, he throws his head back and his hands twist even tighter into the bed sheets. He can feel his pleasure rising, rising, risi-

 

The sun shines on the late autumn frost. Most of Ricks plants are dying off now. But in that moment all his forget-me-nots and his red and yellow tulips burst into full bloom. 

Negan looks down at the man beneath him, who just seems to be coming back into his body. His eyes are wild and that's what does it for Negan. He seats himself as far in as possible and lets out a cry as his knot swells to its full size and locks Rick and him together. 

Rick is gasping softly beneath him, mouth opens a little as Negans come begins to pump into him. He's read about this as well but nothing could beat that sort of feeling.   
The knot felt massive but he could manage it. It stretched in the most pleasant of ways and made Rick gasp whenever Negan shifted his hips.

"So," Negan starts, voice a little rough, "Did the Earth move for you?"   
Rick smiles and whacks him arm then whimpers as the knot moves inside of Rick. 

Negan moves them both until they're in a semi comfortable position. Ricks drifting off to sleep and Negan just presses kisses on his shoulder blades as he drifts away. It'll be a while before his knots goes down.

He feels happy. There's a small voice at the back of his mind that tells him he's in love and he can't help but to agree. 

 

Andrea and Michonne are not having such a good time. The frost bites at Michonnes skin. She does not enjoy the cold the way her soulmate does. That's not what's getting to her at the moment though. 

Beside her, Andreas horns twist up and cast shadows. The blonde is tense, weight evenly distributed in a fighting stance. 

There's another deer in front of them, hanging off a tree. But it's wrong. It's missing its eyes and heart, and in its place are mountain laurels and lobelia. 

Treachery in the eyes and malevolence in the heart. Michonne can't help the feeling of dread that settles into her bones. Something is terribly wrong. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this wasn't from Negan again?" Andrea quips from beside her. The readiness for violence in her stance far outweighs any humour in that statement. Michonne just shakes her head. 

Just as she goes to turn away, something at the bottom of the stag catches her attention. Brutally ripped from the ground and missing some petals, she sees stark white lilies. Her vision swirls before her for a moment as so many images flash before her eyes. 

Blood seeping into the snow, skin split open in a brutal way, a scream that shatters everything. 

She staggers back. 

Evil. 

Everything coming from this site reeks on nothing but the desire to hurt. 

"Michonne? Michonne!" Andreas' voice is sharp, and she's got an arm wrapped around her girlfriend as she drags her back to the house. 

In Beast With No Name smiles. They do not see him, only two hundred yards away, crouched down in the leaves.

Treachery, malevolence.

Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a rough time but I seem to be out of it, so here's a chapter I wrote at one am. Send help. Leave reviews. I love you angels. Title is Lana Del Ray because I love her. Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates with this will be monthly. The chapters for this should be 3000-4000 words long and I have another fic that needs to be updated on top of that.   
> In other news, I'm slowly working on bringing a very dark Hannigram/Regan fic into existence. With serial killer Negan, innocent Rick, Hannibal being Hannibal and a poor Will Graham who really needs a break, it's going to be a hell of a ride. 
> 
> As always, please leave me kudos and/ or comments. They keep me going!


End file.
